1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paraffin wax composition of improved hardness comprising paraffin wax and an alkenyl succinic acid or alkenyl succinic anhydride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paraffin waxes possess great commercial utility, for example, in coatings, candles, etc. However, because paraffin wax is relatively soft, it has been customary to add hardening agents such as stearic acid; stearine (a commercial stearicpalmitic acid mixture), hydroxystearic acid, and a variety of natural waxes, such as carnauba, Montan wax, and ceresine (a purified ozocerite), to paraffin wax to improve its hardness and thereby increase its utility.